Memories
by I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess
Summary: Summer, an outcast on her own home island, discovered an old notebook in the woods. Over the course of a few years, her sister Madeline taught her to read and write. At the age of six, she was left alone. "When all is lost, memories remain." A companion story to my other story "The Life I Live" told through journal entries. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. April 23, 1998

A/N- This story is the companion story to 'The Life I Live.' I would recommend reading that before starting this one. Chronologically, this is Summer's childhood and past before meeting the Heart Pirates. I may add entries dated after her joining the crew, based on this story's reception.

Note: In the original story, Summer is 23. I am going to assume that One Piece takes place in modern day so, staying with that timeline, Summer was born in 1991. The first entries take place when she was seven, so I attempted to write similar to how a seven year old would. As she grows older, her thoughts will mature. Likewise, the beginning entries will most likely be shorter because of her limited knowledge.

I've been excited to write this and hope it you enjoy it. :)

* * *

April 23, 1998:

I want to leave.

Everyone hates me but I don't know why.

They always yell at me when I go near the buildings.

Madeline is gone. She died, and I'm sad. She always smiled.

I'm alone.

My stomach always hurts.

The woods aren't scary anymore, but sometimes I hear the people walking around.

They always sound so angry, and they carry big torches.

Sometimes they bring big forks with pointy ends and they poke the bushes with them.

I don't know why.

There's a boat on the island that no one uses.

Maybe I can be happy somewhere else.

Maybe I'll make friends and have fun like the other kids do.

* * *

A/N- This story is a work in progress. Please review and tell me what you think or anything you suggest I change. Suggestions are always welcome. I would very much appreciate your feedback.


	2. October 8, 1998

A/N- I do not own One Piece. However, Summer is my OC.

* * *

October 8, 1998:

I'm really hungry, and it's starting to get cold.

The people act really nice to each other, but they are always rude to the kids on the street. Sometimes they kick us aside and curse us out.

The weather is getting cold, and I don't have a jacket. I hope I can find one in the trash somewhere. If I don't, I'll have to steal one.

I don't wanna steal. My stomach grumbles and it makes me do bad things. Joshua says hunger makes you smarter and better at surviving. He helps the poor kids on the street, and he's really good at stealing. One time, he stole the belt from around a man's waist while he was talking to him.

I'm not good at stealing. If I get caught, they beat me. My face still hurts from when the woman hit me. I'm getting better, I can steal from food stands sometimes.

My shoes are breaking, they don't fit anymore. I still have to wear them, and my feet hurt. But the ground is cold. It hurts to walk on the cold ground too.

I miss Madeline. She would know what to do.

* * *

A/N- Please review and PM me any suggestions you may have. :)


	3. December 19, 1998

A/N-Another chapter! Hooray! :D

I probably should be writing the main story, but I felt that I was abusing this one, and I do need to keep this one up to par as well. I'm so mean to my babies! :o

* * *

December 19, 1998:

I've started to sleep in the alleys with the bigger kids. They say they'll give us food if we do what they say. I listen to Kitten, but I don't think that's her real name. Kittens are nice and soft, but she is mean and angry all the time.

If we don't do what she says the right way, she hits us. But I don't want to be alone anymore. It's better than being alone.

The snow is everywhere. It's really white on top of the houses, but the snow gets all dirty on the street. Whenever horses go by, they splash the slush into the alleys and get us wet. Then we have to make a fire and take off our clothes. I don't know why we have to take them off.

I have a friend now. He listens to Kitten too, but he's a little older than me. Everyone calls him Stick. He's really skinny. We always sleep close together because we can stay warmer that way. He doesn't talk, but that's ok.

I can steal kind of good now. I stole shoes and a jacket, so now I'm warmer. The boy they belonged to looked really fat, and his mommy had lots of pretty things on her fingers and on her neck. I wish I had pretty things.

I think it's my birthday today, but I can't really remember. I hope it is, so I grow tall and be a big girl.

* * *

A/N-I'm hoping that I'm not making Summer's past sound overly cliche or anything like that, but I do want to emphasize the fact that Summer didn't have a childhood at all. Her entire life was spent surviving in any way she could. I hope I'm portraying that to some effect...

Anyway, see you in the next entry! :)


	4. February 23, 2002

A/N-I'm back!

This chapter is a few years after the last, so Summer is about 10 or 11.

I'm hoping to update this companion story more frequently now that I'm getting farther into the original.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

February 23, 2002

Stick is gone. No one's seen him for two days. Maybe he got lucky and someone 'adopted him.' Doubt it, though. He wouldn't just let someone take him. He's probably dead in some alley somewhere. Guess I'll miss him...

Kitten's started having me steal from riskier targets, like businessmen and stores. The small vendors aren't much of a challenge anymore, but they're an easy snack now and then. The idiots don't even know anything goes missing.

I guess Kitten is beginning to trust me or something. Not that I care. She likes to brag that I'm her 'favorite.' It seems like she's always around, always watching me. It's creepy.

The pirates that come around here are pretty cool. They smell bad, but when they get drunk it's always fun to watch. One guy even set the fish vendor's stand on fire!

Kitten gave me this awesome knife or whatever. She showed me how to use it to fight, told me never to lose it and all that. Now I'm not one of the defenseless brats, I can hold my own.

I'd like to see someone try and hit me again.

* * *

A/N-Once again, review and PM me with any suggestions!

For those of you who read 'The Life I Live,' I recommend following this as well so you are notified when it is updated! Updates come randomly when I can get some inspiration!

Also! I will include OC's from this story on my Deviantart as well as those from the original, so be sure to check out the page frequently when new characters are introduced.

See you in the next chapter!


	5. February 28, 2002

A/N- Here's another chapter. The action begins now. :)

* * *

February 28, 2002

Everyone is a liar. Kitten, the other beggars, the townspeople. All liars. They all think I'm stupid or something, that I'll fall for whatever they tell me.

The only person I can trust is myself, and Stick, if he were here. We've stopped looking for him, and they tell me he's dead, but I refuse to believe that. He's stronger than them. He wouldn't just die like that.

Kitten's gotten creepier over the past few days, always by my side. She never leaves me alone. It's a miracle I could get away long enough to even write this down.

Nevermind, she's calling my name again. Something about another raid in the town. I'll write more when we finish.

* * *

I am such an idiot. Captured by some pirate dude and taken prisoner aboard their ship. He's pretty creepy-looking too. Why is everyone so creepy?

He said his name was Viper, but I think he's lying. No one uses their real name these days anyway. Hell, Kitten doesn't sound like a real name either.

Speaking of her, she sold me out. She didn't even step in when the guy backhanded me across the face. Just stood there with this weird look on her face and ran off. If I ever see her again, I'm gonna kill her.

I don't know what these guys want with me, but I can't stay here. They have me in some cage in the bottom deck. They took my knife away, but I still have my notebook. I'll write down whatever I see so I can remember everything. Who knows when it'll come in handy.

It's so dark down here I can't see past the bars. Most of them are rusty or...is that blood? I can't tell what it is. Oh God, it's on the floor too. Yeah, it's definitely blood. I got it on my hands...

They didn't shackle me or anything, just threw me in here with some food. That was a few hours ago, and they haven't come back since.

The only good thing here is they fed me. A whole meal, too. Nothing like the small snacks we had in the streets. Some kind of meat, an apple and a bread roll. I can't remember the last time I've had fresh bread. Probably never.

I can't think negatively, I have to find a way to get out of here.

* * *

A/N- At last, the introduction of that guy we all hate!

Review and PM me with any suggestions you may have! I would love to hear them!

See you in the next chapter!


	6. March ?, 2002

A/N- Another chapter!

I'm pleased with the turnout of this companion story so far, and the action should really begin soon!

Note: Splits in the story represent a second entry written on the same day, just to clear up any confusion.

* * *

March ?, 2002

First escape attempt: failure.

These small utensils they give me to eat with can pack a hit. The guy who comes to bring me food had no idea how strong I actually was, so he never saw it coming. He might need a few stitches or something, given that he had a rusty knife protruding from his cheek when he ran screaming out the door, but I'm no doctor.

After that they shackled my hands together. I can still eat and write, but it's difficult. They haven't discovered the journal yet, and that's exactly how I'm going to keep it. They can't take away the last piece of my sister.

Lately, there's been a lot of cannonfire outside. It freaks me out a little each time they go off. I mean, a freakin' cannonball could come straight through the hull and kill me! Sometimes the ship rocks back and forth violently, which isn't very pleasant either.

That Viper guy has started to come visit me or whatever. This officially proves my point, he is a creeper. He brings in a chair and 'chats' with me for awhile. The guy's really perfected the stalker smile, and he never turns on the lights.

The questions he asks are really weird too. What am I afraid of? Am I stressed most of the time? Do I get sudden bouts of unexplainable anger? Hell yes, I'm being kept in a freakin' cage by a freakin' creep on some creepy-ass freakin' ship! Why wouldn't I feel stressed?

Even after he leaves, it feels like someone is still watching me. Sometimes I have nightmares about him, and then I wake up to see I'm still in the same place.

* * *

Second escape attempt: big freakin' failure.

The replacement food delivery guy didn't have the keys either. I know I don't have rabies, but he might want to get a shot just in case. That bite mark on his neck looks pretty cool too. But the metal cuff around my own is anything but stylish.

Still don't know what day it is. They don't bother to give me a calendar or anything. I have no idea where we're going either and it doesn't look like anyone's going to tell me any time soon. Whenever I ask Viper, he only smiles and tells me 'You'll know soon enough.'

So to sum it all up: still stuck in the cage, now shackled by the hands and neck, Viper still being creepy. Still very pissed off, although I'm eating a lot more than I ever did on the street. I'm not as skinny as I used to be, and they aren't beating me or anything, so that's a plus. I'm starting to think that this place isn't so bad…

Except for the shackles. I still hate those.

* * *

A/N- Well, there's that!

Review and PM me with any suggestions, I would love to hear them!

The next chapter is already halfway written, so it should be posted soon!


	7. April 13, 2002

A/N- Yay, another chapter! :D We like those!

The good stuff really starts to pick up from here on out, and there is a very good chance (probably a definite chance) that the rating will go up for upcoming chapters. Violence will be the main reason, but there may be other content as well.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

April 13, 2002

This is a whole lot bigger problem than I first thought.

Viper came down into my cell and unchained me, then he dragged me outside and threw me on the deck. I hadn't seen sunlight for a month or something so it was absolutely blinding. Then he let his crew manhandle me as they shoved me to the plank way.

I noticed we had landed at an island. It was covered with snow and there was a big gray building ahead of us. It looked pretty creepy. Anyway, his crew kept pushing me until I ended up tripping and sliding down the rest of the way. I didn't have a jacket on so the snow felt freezing as heck.

We all walked towards the building and some doctor guy greeted us. The glasses and bad hair made me think he was homeless or something, but the really white coat and black shirt made it obvious he wasn't. Then Viper and him started talking, but I only remember some of what they said.

"Here she is, just like I promised. Now where's my money, Doc?" The doctor walked over and handed him a small bag of money, I assumed. He didn't look happy about it though.

"Please do remember you will be taking her back out to sea with you when you are called upon. Each time she is returned you and your crew will be rewarded." The guy's voice was pretty rough, and he kept staring at me with a weird look. I didn't know what they were talking about, nothing made sense.

They said some other stuff and then Viper and his crew left. Some of them made mocking faces at me, so I stuck my tongue back at them. The doctor touched my shoulder and when I turned around he was standing right behind me.

"Welcome to your new home." He said.

So now, I'm currently in a super white room with this weird gown that doesn't really fit right. The back doesn't even attach, so I have to keep my back to the wall. It's super embarrassing. There's metal tables and everything smells like this sour stuff, but I have no idea what it is.

The whole floor is tile and the ceiling have lights that were way too bright. I can't look up without being blinded. There are no windows, but a sink is in the corner.

I can hear someone coming. I'll write later when I get the chance.

* * *

Maybe this place isn't so bad. The doctor from before came in and told me why I was here. Apparently, I've got some rare disease that they need to find a cure for. He even said sorry for how Viper treated me. It wasn't his fault, that guy was creepy all his own.

He said that he needed my help to research the cure, and that I would be going through some therapy and stress tests to see if that stimulates something or other. He used really complicated words so I kinda spaced out. I asked him what day it was so now I'm not so confused.

When I asked him if I would get my knife back, he gave me another weird look and told me no. That's a bummer but he kinda smiled and said that they could see about teaching me other ways to fight if the tests went well. Maybe they'll teach me kung fu or something awesome like that.

I asked for his name, but he just said to call him Doctor. The strange part was, he already knew my name and I don't remember telling anyone what it was. Oh well, I must've slipped that to Viper sometime during the journey here.

He said that after they do some tests on me, I would be moved to my own room. That's sounds pretty cool, I just hope there's no chains and shackles.

We'll see how things go from here. But I can feel it, things are looking up for the best.

* * *

A/N- Well, another entry to little Summer's journal.

I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I also hope it gives you so insight into TLIL and helps to clarify any questions. I also hope you like how this is being written and where it's going! :D

See you in the next entry!


	8. April 28, 2002

A/N- Back with another entry!

I'm really excited how this story is progressing, and hopefully you guys feel the same!

Having another angle on TLIL just feels really cool to write.

Anyways, enough of me!

* * *

April 28, 2002

It's been… 15 days since I got here. And I still have no idea what is wrong with me. I get that I'm sick, but no one will actually say what it is.

Every once in awhile I'll see some of the doctors' glances when I'm nearby. They're filled with fear and disgust. When I walk into a room, they all seem to hush up and try to find something to do. Maybe they think I don't notice but no one really talks to me and they stay as far away from me as possible.

There's something they're not telling me but even when I ask The Doctor, (he still hasn't given me his name) he only shakes his head and tells me it's a devastating virus. All this secrecy leaves me with a ton of questions and none of them are being answered.

What's more, their therapy sessions are getting weirder. The first day was a 'routine checkup' as they called it. They took my blood and hit my knee with this hammer thing. Apparently the results weren't what they wanted to see, as they didn't let me get a look at it.

A few days after that, they gave me some shots. I learned that needles are scary and I never want another shot again. They told me that once I got them I would never have to get another one so that was good.

The next day, they brought me to this big round machine. They said to lay on the table and the machine started to hum really loudly. Then this thing kept circling my head a bunch times and I started to get kind of nauseous.* I didn't throw up though.

So far, nothing's really happened. Mostly, I just walk around my room and draw on the pieces of paper they gave me. There's not much else to do, since there's no window and they won't let me wander around.

I don't even feel that sick! The only time I felt sick was on the streets, and that was mostly the hunger setting in. I don't know why they're so worried, I feel fine.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's that!

Please review and PM me with any suggestions, I would love more than anything to hear them!

See you in the next entry!


	9. May 25, 2002

A/N- I know I haven't updated for awhile, but that's because of my long list of excuses that you probably don't want to hear anyway! :D

This entry begins to go over the type of treatment Summer endures during her stay at this lab. The dates will probably start to become farther apart from each other because of how her treatment is affecting her psyche.

* * *

May 25, 2002

What the hell kind of place is this? These tests, or whatever they want to call them, are sickening. I'm starting to think these guys aren't medical doctors. I don't know much about medicine, but even I know some things shouldn't be done to a human.

They took me to this room without any lights inside and told me to stand in the corner. Then they shut the door and left me alone! I started to panic and looked for the door again but it was so dark I couldn't find it! The walls and floors were so cold.

I started crying out for someone but nobody heard me. Or they heard me and did nothing. I couldn't stop crying after that. I kept thinking I saw things in the darkness but I couldn't really tell if they were real or not. One of them looked like a person with huge claws...I think.

It must have been hours before they came and got me. I was starving and cold and lonely. The Doctor came to get me and told me that they had made progress on my sickness. I kept trying to kick him but the nurses held me back. After that, they kept talking about me like I wasn't even there! They used the word subject a lot.

I told the Doctor to never leave me alone like that again and he said he promised he wouldn't. When I yelled at him to say sorry, he did. But he didn't look like he really meant it. Then they took me back to my room. I'm starting to remember where all the hallways lead, so maybe I can find my own way around one day.

This place is really starting to scare me. I hope I don't have to stay that long.

* * *

The Doctor found out about my journal. I thought he was gonna take it from me but he actually told me I was doing a good job. I think he called it...documentation or something. Anyways, he said that it was important to my recovery that I write everything down. He even gave me a new pencil to use since mine was started to get really small. Then he patted my head and left my room.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :D

Please review and PM me with any suggestions you may have! I haven't gotten any feedback from this story so far, but I would really like to know what you guys think about it or if you have any problems with anything!

See you in the next entry!


	10. June 4, 2002

A/N- I'm trying to make up for my slacking off by writing up several chapters quickly!

For those of you who are confused in any way, I suggest reading The Life I Live before continuing on! If you are still confused, shoot me a message and I will clear up any confusion!

This chapter begins to show how far Summer's mental state has degraded in the month or so she had been in the hands of 'The Doctor.'

The _italicized words_ in this entry are those written by Nemesis. She begins to make her presence known to us. :)

* * *

June 4, 2002

This place...this place is evil! I...I have to leave. EVERYONE IS EVIL! **EVERYONE.** I hate the Doctor, and the nurses, and the tests, and experiments, and my sickness…

THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I feel perfectly healthy! Why don't they see that? Because they're all so damn EVIL.

The tests...the tests...make them stop. They kill me...kill me...killme killme killmekillme…

I just want the suffering to end! I want to go away! PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY! Why don't they just get rid of me?

I can't focus on anything. The room is spinning…

* * *

So much water…I can't breathe, can't breathe. Again and again, the blackness gets me. Oh, God the blackness. They kill me, over and over again. AGAIN AND AGAIN. I wake up and it starts over again. It's a nightmare. I'm living a nightmare!

QUIT BRINGING ME BACK! I WANT TO DIE!

If they want to kill me, why haven't they done it already? Please...just get it over with!

* * *

_I was wise to choose this human as my container. I am closer than I have ever come to ending my suffering._

_It has not been easy for her. Her imprisonment has damaged her mental abilities. Each experiment brings her closer to death-poison, suffocation, loss of blood, starvation, isolation...her experiences are painful for even me to hear. I shall lend her aid, only to see that my goal is achieved. I have come too far to begin again._

_Even this day, the experiments continue. The vessel withstood 12 trials of near drowning. Her endurance is impressive, how long she can hold out, however, is yet to be seen. The humans that test her show no mercy. They are aware of my existence. From what I have witnessed they continue to attempt to eject me from my container. For what reason I cannot say, though they will quickly find that I am not so easily summoned._

* * *

Who wrote this? WHO WROTE THIS?

Did I write this? I don't remember writing this! What does it even mean!? I don't understand!

WHO AM I ANYMORE!? I WANT TO GO HOME!

* * *

Home...home...go home...home...home...want to go home...home…

…

Do I have a home anymore?

* * *

A/N- As you can see, this chapter is very bracketed. That is because several entries were written on the same day with time intervals in between each one. This might come off as annoying, but I think it is necessary. I apologize if it is not something you prefer.

Please leave a review, they are immensely helpful! I would love you forever.:D

See you in the next entry!


	11. June 11, 2004

A/N- Hi, hi! Back again!

Ah! We have another small time skip! This chapter is set 2 years after the last one.

If you don't remember, Summer had a severe mental breakdown in the last chapter; she was becoming full blown psychotic. As much as I feel that Summer has to retain her mental fragility, writing a crazy person's perspective for multiple chapters straight is extremely hard. So the chapters will regain their fluidity and composure, but that does not mean Summer is mentally stable. She's just had two years to 'adjust' and lots of medication for the psychosis.

* * *

June 11, 2004

Month 26 of captivity and still no way out. I've looked everywhere the staff lets me roam and I haven't found anything that will help me. No slightly rusted bars of metal that cover the small windows, no doors ajar that lead to the outside, though that wouldn't really help me. Outside boasts nothing but snow.

I guess I should hate the snow. It's the thing keeping me trapped in this evil place, preventing me from breaking out and stealing a boat. I should despise the very sight of it, but I can't bring myself to come anywhere close. It's so happy and light and free. Everything I'm not. I'm jealous of the snow, envious. It dances in the air while I'm forced to sit in the corner of my room, my cell.

But I don't hate it. It's been my constant companion, the one normal thing I have left. Sometimes I think I see people through the dense swirl of fluffy flakes, only to realize it's a passing cloud or a fallen tree branch. The white crystals beckon and whisper, promising an escape from my very real nightmare. Sometimes I dream of the snow, the white abyss, the cold...

The Doctor saws I've been 'adapting nicely.' Whatever the hell that means. If he thinks he's got me conditioned to actually _enjoy_ my stay here, than he's got another thing coming to him.

It's hard to keep track of the escape count, but something tells me it's up to about 6 now. The last one would have worked if the janitor hadn't found me in the supply closet last night. He even took back the research lab key I had stolen. Now I'm restricted to Wing A as they call it. All it is is the hallway my room is in in addition to the small sitting room where I'm taught 'manners.'

The lady they have instructing me is a piece of work. She's tiny; I'm only 12 and already a head taller than her. When I mentioned that fact she whipped out her yardstick and smacked me across the forehead. The mark lasted a whole week. She's got a wicked temper which she isn't afraid of showing when she deems I'm not paying attention.

I don't see why they bother teaching me these things when their experiments are still happening. Afterwards, I just want to lay down and die but they have cameras in my room so I can't try anything. Being forced to live is more painful than I imagine dying would be.

Since my psychotic episode, as everyone seems to call it, I've been prescribed lots of different pills and medications. The names of some of them are ridiculous. Resperidone, Zoloft, Prozac, Depakote. The bottles don't say what their for which doesn't really help at all.

It's become so bad I actually look forward to the times when Viper takes me back out to sea. At least I'm not choked to the point that I lose consciousness or strapped to an electric chair, or pumped so full of drugs I can't get out of bed. Though sailing with him is a different kind of torture.

His crew leers at me. Everywhere I go, I feel their stares following me. Sleeping is terrifying as well. I could get raped at any moment if I'm not careful. I don't have a personal room onboard so I sleep in Viper's personal quarters. That really isn't any better, but at least he hasn't made any advances...yet.

I'm still a virgin. I just don't know how long I'll be able to claim that.

* * *

Since Viper brought be back to the lab a week ago, I'll be staying for awhile. The Doctor mentioned something about more prolonged testing, so it may be longer than usual. Yippee…

The weirdest thing happened after I got back from another trip with Viper. The Doctor _smiled at me._ He _genuinely smiled._ Not once since my initial arrival has he done that for real. I actually had to stop dead and stare at it, just to be sure it was real. It was gone before I knew it, so I don't know if I even saw it at all.

He's been nicer lately, letting me explore different parts of the place. This small freedom is enough to keep me sated for now, I suppose. I'm not sure if he doesn't know that I'm looking for escape routes or if he's just confident that I won't find any. The latter is my guess, he's too observant to see past my blatant dislike of this place.

Whatever it is that's got him so positive, I'm not complaining. He's a lot easier to deal with when he's not looking at me in disapproval and ordering the next round of tests.

* * *

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it! Well, as much as a person _can_ enjoy Summer's torture. If you actually do enjoy it...well, to each his own.

Please please _please_ leave a review! They are super wonderful and helpful!


	12. July 18, 2004

A/N- I really appreciate the feedback that you guys have given! It really makes my day!

If there is an OC that you want me to make a pic of, just let me know!

* * *

July 18, 2004

Today, the Doctor told me he had a surprise for me. He's never done anything like this before, so I didn't know what to expect. He brought me back to Wing A into my etiquette room and told me to close my eyes. When I did, he opened the door and pushed me through, then told me to open them.

Inside was a small piano. It was shiny and black and beautiful. Sadly, I don't know how to play piano. It's a gorgeous piece nonetheless. Then he told me something even more surprising. A man came in through the door and informed me that he was my piano instructor. I think today was the first time I've actually smiled in a long time.

I can't wait to start my lessons. I just hope my instructor isn't as rough as my etiquette teacher.

* * *

Snow that lives so free,

Come and save me.

Take me away,

Don't make me stay.

...

Your cold is bliss.

Like death's sweet kiss.

Take me back,

Into the black.

...

White and soft,

Held aloft.

All things die,

And so must I.

...

So take me home,

And let me roam.

I'll close my eyes,

And never rise.

...

Please...

* * *

A/N- Another entry complete! The second half happened after another experiment, or test, whatever you wanna call it so Summer is super depressed...

Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing!

See you in the next entry!


	13. September 29, 2004

A/N-Hi! Here's another chapter for you!

I know this story is super depressing, but here's a tip from me! Once Summer gets out of the hands of the Doctor and Viper, it will start to become less angsty and more into the survival and action aspect.

I'm glad this is receiving good comments, but I would still like to hear what _you _think!

I really wanted to incorporate music into the story, so there will be certain songs she plays during the story! I will post links to those when they come! :D

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin-** It's actually a poem, but I guess songs and poems are essentially the same thing! :) Summer has developed a habit of writing when she is suicidal and depressed after an experiment.

* * *

**September 29, 2004**

My piano lessons were coming along nicely, I've really gotten the hang of playing. And then Viper came and picked me up.

Right now, we're sailing towards some spring island that's supposed to have the weirdest plant life you've ever seen. That's what everyone says, at least.

Maybe I can slip past whoever is guarding me and steal a boat somewhere. Hopefully it's Big Fella, he's fat and slow and can't outrun me. I don't think Viper would be that stupid though. This would make it escape attempt number 9.

The tests have actually decreased in number, thank God too, because they were starting to be more and more sickening.

While they still do physical tests, most of them now are psychological. They locked me in a room with nothing but white walls and there was a puppy in the middle. There was a dagger on the floor next to it and they told me I had to kill him to leave the room.

The poor thing looked malnourished and beaten. All he did was lay on the floor meekly, curling into himself when I came closer.

I threw the dagger to the other side of the room and held the little thing in my arms. From the looks of it, he wouldn't last very long anyway. I decided to just lay there until he died naturally.

I guess the scientists didn't like that, because they sent someone bursting into the room. He was obviously a doctor, judging by the scrubs he wore, but he held a gun in his hand. He ripped me away from the puppy and, without any hesitation, shot it in the head.

I yelled and yelled at him as to why he shot it, why he killed it, why he didn't just let it die naturally, why I had to kill it in the first place! He only looked at me sternly and said this.

"Things live and die. It is the nature of this world. It is up to us to decide whether they should pass when it is their time or end their miserable suffering. You'll have to make tough choices in the future, Summer, so you'd better start preparing yourself for them."

Then he left and I cried in the corner for a long time.

* * *

We landed on the island and sure enough, the plants are ridiculous! None of the trees are green, the grass is freakin' blue, most of the fruits here have the wrong colors (oranges are now red), and I'm stuck with Viper himself as my escort.

Scratch my escape attempt today. He won't even let go of my arm, let alone keep his eyes off me. I get this chill up my spine no matter what I do. His fingers are kinda greasy too. I'm probably gonna need a new shirt if he keeps gripping my sleeve like that.

The people were really nice. Unfortunately, being with pirates doesn't exactly make you welcome. There was a little boy that fell on the ground and scraped his knee, but when I approached him to help, the mother ran up and cursed me away. I guess I can understand their fear. They act just like the people on Terra Nova: they don't let me close and try to get rid of me at every opportunity.

Viper's men are cruel to the people. If pretty young women pass by, they'll make grabs for them. I feel bad, but the only thing I can think of is that at least it's not me this time.

Despite the sneers they give the people, I can't help but feel our stay here won't end up in flames.

* * *

I was wrong.

It took all of three hours for everything to go to hell, and Viper just had to drag me down with it. Damn bastard…

I tried to warn the people, tell them to evacuate and leave while they could, but nobody listened. Maybe I wasn't yelling loud enough, maybe I wasn't coming across as urgent enough, maybe they thought it was some prank, I don't know. All I know is that I failed at saving anyone.

Viper likes to start with the kids. He'll torch the schoolhouse or the orphanage first thing and watch as the mothers are left weeping at the edge of the flames. He gets off on it. It's disgusting.

When he kills, it's like this darkness consumes his soul, slowly eating away at his reason and sanity. As the kills get worse, so does his enjoyment of them. The easy kills don't please him anymore, they aren't good enough. It doesn't take long for him to feel the need to skin someone alive or burn them at a stake to get any satisfaction out of it.

I can't unsee any of these horrific scenes, I know they'll haunt me forever. I brought it up one time to Viper that the Doctor wouldn't want me to go insane while in his care. He only laughed it off and ordered his men to beat me.

To be honest, I've started becoming used to the sight of it. The only scarring thing now is the sound...

The screams won't go away...

* * *

A/N- And that is that! Yes, I know, more angsty Summer. You are probably sick of it by now, but her past experiences are very important to her character! I'm trying to speed it along at a reasonable pace, but spanning that long of a time in only a few chapters is really tough!

Please leave a review! I really would appreciate them as they help me continue writing!

See you in the next entry!


End file.
